


Naked nights

by AThenaAgron



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThenaAgron/pseuds/AThenaAgron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity and their sleepwear ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked nights

"Where are my sweats?"

"What sweats?"  

”The sweats I wear to bed,” Oliver said with a sigh as he closed the top drawer and pulled open the second, rifling through clothes. He’d just gotten out of the shower and was trying to find something to sleep in. 

Noticing her lack of response, he looked back over his shoulder at Felicity who was sitting in bed frowning at him.

“What?”

"You don’t wear sweats." 

"Yes, I do." 

"To bed?" 

"Yes." 

"Since when?" Felicity shook her head. "I’ve never seen you wear anything."

Oliver tried to remember the last time he did wear something in bed. Unable to come up with anything, he shrugged and took off the towel wrapped around his hips, dropping it on the floor. 

"If I’m not wearing anything in bed, why are you wearing a pajama top?" he asked as he climbed next to Felicity. 

"I’m cold." 

"Hmmm, well I know how I can keep you warm." 

"Really?" Felicity said drily. "Let me guess. It involves me losing the top." 

"You read my mind."

**The end**

_[**Here**](http://carolinas-dreams.tumblr.com/post/80179510573/shirtless-oliver-in-sweatpants-reblogging) is the Tumblr gifset that inspired the drabble_


End file.
